Happy Two
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mavis and Zeref's happily married life together.


Fairy Tail

Perfect Two

Mavis x Zeref

 **Day one:**

"Mavis? What are you making?"

Zeref asks his wife. They had just gotten married and we're starting their new lives.

"Nothing. Just fixing you some sandwiches for work."

She answers.

Zeref smiles and give his wife a kiss on the cheek.

'Thanks Dear Mavis."

He says.

Mavis giggles.

"Your welcome."

 **Day six:**

Mavis was sick today and couldn't keep much food down.

"I have soup for you."

Zeref said walking in to their room..

"I don't want you to get sick."

She says. But he doesn't care.

"I love you Mavis. Like I could get sick from you."

He tells her.

Somehow she still gets butterflies in her tummy when he cheers her up with the sweetest words.

"Thank you, Dear Zeref."

She smiles.

 **Day Twenty-Two:**

Mavis watched the waves out at the sea while they were sailing.

"Mavis. Do you like sailing?"

Zeref asks her.

With the biggest smile on her face she nods.

"Yes! I do!"

She says.

Her happy smile makes her husband smile.

"I wish we could stay out here forever."

Mavis says.

Zeref chuckles.

"I know. but then we'd be far away from our friends."

Zeref tells her and hugs her from behind.

"But maybe someday we will."

"Yes. Dear Zeref. One day."

 **Day Twenty-nine:**

"I can't believe we're having a date night! We haven't had one in like forever."

Mavis says to her husband.

Zeref laughs.

"I know. That's why I thought this was a good idea. And..."

Zeref took a moment.

"What?"

Mavis asks.

"It's been a few years since we first met. So, I wanted to do something special."

Zeref says shyly.

Mavis giggles.

"I love you Zeref."

She tells him.

"It feels like our first date all over again!"

Zeref says with a little panic.

Mavis laughs.

"Don't get chills on me."

Mavis says.

 **Day Thirty-five:**

Zeref's wife, Mavis, had to come with him on this mission with him and his brother.

"Why did she come again?"

Natsu asked his brother.

"Because we're a team and I'm HER sidekick."

Zeref explains.

Natsu laughs.

"I think it's the other way around. Lucy is MY sidekick!"

He exclaimed.

"WHAT WAS THAT, DEAR?"

Lucy shouted.

"I'm YOUR sidekick!"

natsu said quickly before his wife beat him up.

"That's Better."

Lucy says.

"Zeref?"

Mavis comes up next to him.

"Nothing, my dear Mavis."

Zeref kisses her head.

 **Day Forty-three:**

Mavis was in the corner crying her eyes out.

Zeref stood in the doorway watching her.

"What do you want?"

Mavis asks him.

Zeref doesn't say a thing.

"I'm sorry. I know it's too much to ask but..."

Mavis cried some more.

Zeref walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I don't really...hate you."

She says.

Zeref puts an arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"I know. I love you Mavis. Always."

He says.

 **Day Forty-seven:**

As it was storming outside, Zeref hadn't come home yet.

Mavis sat on the couch nervous and afraid.

Zeref wasn't home yet and she was scared.

A knock at the door came.

Mavis ran to the door to open it.

She opened the door to see a scared Zeref. As well as soaking wet.

"Zeref?"

Mavis said his name.

Lighting struck. And Zeref hugged Mavis tightly.

"There. There. Your safe now."

She comfort him.

'How about a bath?"

She asked.

Zeref nodded.

 **Day forty-nine:**

In the morning, Zeref wasn't ready for the sun to shine.

"Dear. it's time to wake up."

His wife said.

He opened his eyes to see her blocking the sunlight in the window.

It made her look like she was glowing.

Zeref couldn't help but stare.

"What is it?"

Mavis asked him.

Zeref smiled mischievously.

"Come here."

He said pulling her back into bed.

 **Day Fifty-five:**

Halloween came around and Mavis had convinced Zeref to dress up.

"Ready?"

She called to him.

They we're trying on costumes at last minute.

"Sure."

Zeref said.

Mavis walked out of the dressing room wearing a princess dress.

Zeref smiled.

"That's my princess."

He said.

Mavis giggled.

"And you are a scary but handsome prince."

She said.

Zeref blushed.

"Whatever. Let's get them."

He said walking away.

 **Day sixty:**

Mavis had eaten too many sweets and Zeref was taking her to the dentist.

"It hurts."

Mavis complained.

"I know dear."

Zeref said.

"That's what happens when you eat too many sweets."

He added.

Mavis frowned.

"Your enjoying this. Aren't you?"

Mavis asked.

Zeref smirked.

 **Day seventy-one:**

Mavis waited till Zeref opened his gift.

Once he opened it up he pulled out...

"Shoes?"

Zeref asked.

Mavis nodded.

"These are the same shoes I got you."

Zeref said.

"Yes. But for boys. So now we can be matching!"

Mavis said happily.

Zeref chuckled.

"Here. I'll tie them."

Mavis offered. She bent down and tied the shoes for her husband.

"Do you like them?"

She asks.

Zeref laughs and pulls her in his lap.

"I love them. thank you Dear."

 **Day seventy-six:**

Mavis sat at her desk while Zeref lay in bed reading a book.

"What are you writing over there?"

Zeref asks.

Mavis giggles.

"Nothing."

She sang.

She soon came to bed.

Zeref got up and wanted to peek.

"Zeref."

Mavis called his name.

"No peeking at my privet things."

She said.

Zeref sighed and came back to bed.

"Is it about me?"

Zeref asked.

Mavis turned red and pulled the covers over her head.

"Yeah. I figured." He said and went back to his book.

 **Day eighty-two:**

Thanksgiving was here and Mavis was baking.

"What smells good?"

Zeref asked when he got home.

"An Apple pie."

Mavis said.

Zeref followed the smell and found her in the kitchen.

"It sure looks good."

Zeref tries to take a taste.

Mavis slaps his hand.

"I love you. But this is fro everyone else for dinner tonight."

Mavis says.

Zeref frowns.

"I'll make you one just for you tomorrow."

She tells him and gives him a smile.

 **Day eighty-six:**

Zeref was washing a bunch of strawberries for a picnic that he was taking Mavis on.

"Are you done yet?"

Mavis asked.

"Almost."

Zeref said.

Mavis wanted to taste the strawberries so bad.

Once Zeref left the kitchen, she took her chance.

Taking one berry out of the bowl...

"Yuck!"

Mavis exclaimed.

"I told you to wait."

Zeref said. He handed her a ripe one.

"Have this sweet one. Just like you."

He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your so mean."

Mavis said.

Zeref laughed.

 **Day ninety-eight:**

"Zeref!"

Mavis shouts.

"What have I told you about smoking!"

She shouts.

Zeref puts down the cigarette.

"I don't want to see another one of those again! Same with the two of you. Natsu! Gray!"

Mavis yells.

All three men are shaking.

"Mavis is more scary than Erza!"

Natsu said.

"Yeah! You can say that again."

Gray added.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Mavis asked.

"Nothing!"

Natsu and Gray ran for it.

"I still love you Mavis dear."

Zeref said.

Mavis calmed down.

"I'm not kissing you for a week."

She said to him

Zeref cried.

"Why?!"

 **Day one hundred:**

"Do you remember out wedding day?"

Mavis asked Zeref.

"Yes."

"Do you regret marrying me?"

Mavis asked.

Zeref scoffed.

"I would burn in hell if I didn't love you, my Mavis."

He said.

Mavis smiled.

"I love you too."

She said.

The end!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
